Miracle
by Kirin Nekomata AngeLofDarkness
Summary: Sebuah kisah yang terlukis di dalam hati dan tak terungkapkan sampai sang waktu memberikan hukumannya. Happy NaruGaa FansDay :D


**Miracle**

Fic ini Kirin buat untuk memeriahkan NaruGaa fan day.. dan untuk sahabat-sahabat NaruGaa yang selalu memberikan dukungan lewat review juga para SR yang belum mau menunjukkan keberadaannya.

Arigatou semuanya :D

**Disclaimer**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair**

**NaruGaa**

**Rate**

**T**

**Warning**

**Yaoi**

**Summary**

**Sebuah kisah yang terlukis di dalam hati dan tak terungkapkan sampai sang waktu memberikan hukumannya.**

Semua yang tak terungkapkan, semua kisah laksana fatamorgana. Hanya bisa melihat dari jauh tanpa bisa menyentuhnya. Hanya bisa tersenyum di balik bayang kegelapan. Semua yang terasa tak pernah bisa terucap. Semua keinginan hanya bersemayam dalam kalbu. Bagaikan pungguk yang merindukan rembulan.

Seorang pria berambut merah nampak tersenyum di balik jendela. Memperhatikan sosok yang ia cintai dalam selimut kegelapan. Sosok seorang pria dari beberapa pria lainnya yang tengah bermain basket di lapangan sekolah. Sudah sejak dua tahun yang lalu Gaara mengagumi sosok senpainya itu. Yah sejak dia pindah ke SMP yang sama dengan si pirang, dan sekarang dia pun berhasil masuk SMA yang sama dengan sang senpai idola. Senpai yang berada dua tahun di atasnya.

"Memperhatikan si bodoh itu lagi?" Tanya Sakura yang muncul dibelakang Gaara.

"Sakura-senpai!?" Gaara tersentak kaget. "Tidak kok, aku hanya sedang menikmati pemandangan pagi." Jawab Gaara mencoba bersikap setenang mungkin.

"Benarkah?" Goda Sakura sambil tersenyum. "Kenapa tidak bilang saja pada Naruto? Ku rasa dia akan senang," Lanjut Sakura sambil ikut memperhatikan para siswa yang asik bermain basket di lapangan.

"Tidak, keberadaanku sudah tak akan lama lagi. Aku tak ingin dia mengenalku," Jawab Gaara sambil menatap jauh pada sosok Naruto sang senpai.

"Apa maksudmu? Kenapa bicara seperti itu?" Tanya Sakura sedikit kaget akan jawaban Gaara.

"Tidak ada, semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Jawab Gaara sambil tersenyum tipis.

Kouhainya ini memang sedikit aneh, selalu memperhatikan Naruto tanpa mau menunjukkan dirinya. Terus mengejar Naruto tapi tak mau Naruto mengetahui keberadaannya. Mencintai Naruto tapi tak ingin Naruto mengenalnya. Sakura tahu itu semua, karena gadis berambut pink itu sering memergoki Gaara.

.

.

.

.

"Naruto aku duluan ya," Ucap Kiba dan yang lainnya (Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji, Sasuke, Sai, Lee, Shino)

"Ya," Jawab Naruto singkat. "Ah sial. Aku tak membawa payung," Naruto menatap lokernya yang masih tertutup. "Kenapa hujannya deras sekali sih!?" Perlahan Naruto membuka pintu lokernya untuk mengganti sepatu.

"...!?" Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Sejak kapan? Seingatku aku tak membawa payung." Ucap Naruto saat melihat benda berwarna hitam yang ada di lokernya.

'Tapi yasudah lah pakai saja,' Batin Naruto sambil meraih payung yang tergeletak di dalam lokernya.

.

.

.

"Halo, nee aku lupa membawa payung. Apa kau sedang sibuk?"

[Tidak. Kau tunggu saja di sana, biar nee-san jemput. Jangan kemana-mana.] Terdengar suara seorang perempuan dari sebrang sana.

"Ya," Gaara tersenyum dan menutup telfonnya.

15 menit kemudian

Terlihat sebuah mobil berwarna hitam memasuki halaman SMA Konoha dan seorang gadis berkuncir empat turun dengan membawa sebuah payung yang cukup besar. Sementara tangan kirinya menggenggam sebuah jacket yang lumayan tebal.

"Nee-san," Gaara tersenyum melihat sang kakak.

"Hujannya deras sekali, ayo pakai ini." Temari menyerahkan jacket yang dia bawa pada Gaara.

"Terimakasih," Gaara menerimanya dan langsung memakainya.

"Apapun untuk adik kesayangan nee," Ucap Temari sambil merangkul bahu Gaara dan mulai menembus hujan dengan tameng sebuah payung.

Keduanya masuk ke dalam mobil yang tadi dikendarai Temari. Setelah masuk ke dalam mobil sang kakak segera membongkar tasnya. Mencari sesuatu yang bisa digunakan untuk menghubungi yang lain.

Tuuut.. Tut...

[Halo,] Terdengar suara seorang laki-laki dari sebrang sana.

"Aku dan Gaara akan sampai dalam waktu 15 menit. Jangan sampai kau lupa menyiapkan air hangat untuk Gaara mandi." Ucap Temari sambil mulai menghidupkan mesin mobilnya.

[Mana mungkin aku lupa, sudah kau tenang saja.] Terdengar jawaban menenangkan dari sebrang sana. Tak lama setelahnya sambunganpun terputus.

"Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri nee-san, kalian tak perlu repot seperti itu." Ucap Gaara.

"Tak ada yang merasa direpotkan, sudah jangan berpikir macam-macam." Temari mulai menjalankan mobilnya. "Besok kau tidak usah masuk sekolah, nee-san sudah bicara pada kepala sekolahmu."

"Bolos lagi?" Gaara terdengar lesu.

"Apa boleh buat. Ini demi kebaikanmu sayang, besok Kankuro-nii juga akan mengantarmu check up." Jawab Temari.

"Sebaiknya ti-"

"Kau akan sembuh Gaara." Potong Temari saat Gaara belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Apapun akan kami lakukan agar kau bisa sembuh, dan kau pasti akan sembuh." Lanjut Temari.

"Aku mengerti," Gaara tersenyum. "Maaf,"

"Jangan mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak lagi maka nee akan memaafkanmu."

"Iya aku mengerti,"

.

.

.

"Gaara ayo habiskan makan malammu, apa kau mau ku suapi?" Canda Kankuro pada sang adik.

"Boleh, aku mau makan kalau nii-san yang suapi." Jawab Gaara sambil tersenyum kekanakan.

"Eh?" Kankuro tersentak kaget. Biasanya Gaara akan menolak mentah-mentah.

"Ada apa? Jadi kau tidak serius ya nii-san?" Gaara cemberut. Temari langsung meng glare Kankuro.

"Ti-tidak kok. Sini biar ku suapi." Ucap Kankuro dan mulai menyuapi Gaara yang makan dengan lahap. Jauh di dalam hatinya Kankuro tak mengerti kenapa dia merasa takut.

"Aku punya sebuah permintaan, apa kalian mau mengabulkannya?" Tanya Gaara disela makan malamnya.

"Apa?" Tanya Kankuro dan Temari.

"Malam ini aku ingin tidur sambil dipeluk nee-san dan nii-san," Jawab Gaara. Temari langsung menjatuhkan sumpit yang semula dipegangnya.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba?" Tanya Kankuro yang berhasil menelan bulat bulat kegundahan dihatinya.

"Aku mohon, hanya kali ini saja." Mohon Gaara pada kedua kakaknya.

Temari dan Kankuro saling bertukar pandang. Ada apa ini? Gaara bukan anak kecil lagi kan? Dia sudah kelas 1 SMA sekarang. Tapi mengingat keadaan sang adik akhirnya keduanya pun setuju.

"Kalau begitu kau ingin tidur di kamar siapa?" Tanya Temari berusaha tersenyum.

"Kamar nee-san saja," Jawab Gaara.

"Baiklah,"

.

.

.

.

Gaara tersenyum menikmati kehangatan pelukan dari orang-orang yang ia cintai. Tidur di kasur empuk milik Temari dengan kedua kakaknya yang mengapit di kanan kiri.

"Nee apa aku boleh meminta satu hal lagi?" Tanya Gaara.

"Apapun sayang," Jawab Temari dengan suara bergetar.

"Besok aku ingin masuk sekolah, check up nya tidak usah ya." Pinta Gaara.

"Tidak. Besok kau harus ke rumah sakit." Jawab Temari sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Temari.." Kankuro hanya mampu melihat dalam diam.

"Aku mohon nee... ini yang terakhir.."Ucap Gaara sambil menatap Temari.

"Tidak Gaara." Jawab Temari dengan rasa hati yang berkecamuk.

"Nii-san.." Gaara beralih menatap kankuro yang hanya terdiam.

"Apa benar-benar harus pergi ke sekolah?" Tanya Kankuro yang juga menahan sakit di hatinya.

"Jika tidak aku akan menyesal selamanya," Jawab Gaara meyakinkan.

"Hiks..Gaara..adikku.." Temari tak mampu menahan air matanya dan mulai terisak sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Gaara.

"Temari!" Kankuro membentak gadis yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya.

"Aku mengerti!" Jawab Temari di tengah tangisnya. "Apapun Gaara.. apapun akan kami lakukan untukmu."

"Terimakasih," Ucap Gaara sambil tersenyum dan memeluk tangan Temari yang memeluknya dari samping.

"Kau tidak mau memelukku nii-san?"

"Jangan bercanda," Kankuro memeluk Gaara.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi dia benar-benar pergi ke sekolah?" Temari menatap Gaara yang mulai memasuki gerbang sekolahnya.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja." Ucap Kankuro sambil merangkul pundak Temari dan mengusapnya. Mencoba memberikan semangat pada sang kakak walau dirinya sendiri sudah tak kuasa berdiri jika dituruti.

"Gaara..." Sebisa mungkin Temari tak ingin mempercayai perasaannya saat ini.

.

.

.

"Hari ini mendung lagi ya?" Naruto menatap langit di atasnya.

"Jangan bilang kau lupa membawa payung," Ucap Sakura yang berjalan di samping Naruto.

"Tidak, hari ini aku bawa kok." Jawab Naruto.

"Syukurlah,"

Keduanya berjalan beriringan memasuki gedung sekolah. Di kejauhan ada sepasang jade yang terus memperhatikan si pirang. Bibir mungilnya pun tersenyum.

"Oh ya Naruto, Sasuke-kun sudah bilang kan kalau hari ini kita ada latihan basket?" Tanya Sakura selaku manager team basket Naruto. Sasuke merupakan kapten team basket tersebut.

"Sudah kok," Jawab Naruto. "Ah iya!" Naruto berseru.

"Apa?!" Tanya Sakura yang agak kesal karena kaget.

"Aku melupakan bekal makan siangku~" Ratap si pirang.

"Kenapa bisa lupa hal sepenting itu ?! kau kan tukang makan.'' Kesal Sakura. Di kejauhan terdengar sebuah tawa kecil dari seorang berambut merah.

"Bagaimana ini?" Tanya Naruto yang gak rela kalau gak makan siang.

"Makan bento punyaku saja," Jawab Sakura sambil memasuki ruang kelas.

"Kau mau aku dimakan Sasuke?!" Seru Naruto.

"Apa?" Sahut Sasuke yang ternyata sudah ada di dalam ruang kelas.

'Ternyata sudah ada di dalam' Batin Naruto speechless.

"Eh? Apa ini?" Tanya Naruto heran saat melihat sebuah kotak ukuran sedang dengan bungkus warna merah marun yang tergeletak di mejanya.

"Bento untukmu, sepertinya dari seseorang yang sangat mengenal sifatmu." Jawab Sasuke cuek.

"Eh? Benarkah?" Naruto mengambil dan membuka kotak bento tersebut.

"Hoooaaaa... ini makanan kesukaanku, lumayan banyak lagi. Hehehee.."

"Apa ini benar untuk ku?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tentu, ku rasa ini dibuat khusus untukmu." Jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum. "Oleh seseorang yang sangat mencintaimu, benarkan Sasuke?" Sakura melirik ke luar kelas. Dimana ada seseorang yang tengah tersenyum disana.

"Hmm?" Naruto menoleh ke arah mana Sakura melihat.

"Kalau tidak mau untukku saja." Secepat kilat Sasuke menyambar kotak bento di tangan Naruto.

"Enak saja! Inikan punyaku." Naruto merebut kembali apa yang semula berada di tangannya.

'Haah.. untung saja Sasuke bertindak cepat' Ucap Sakura dalam hati.

.

.

.

Bel pulang sudah lama berbunyi, tapi sosok pria mungil berkulit pucat baru saja beranjak dari ruang kelasnya. Kedua kakinya terasa sangat lemah untuk menyangga tubuhnya. Rasa pusing di kepalanya membuat kabur semua yang tertangkap oleh mata. Perlahan tubuh itu pun terhuyung. Tertarik oleh grafitasi bumi.

**Grep!**

Beberapa saat sebelum tubuh itu berbenturan dengan kerasnya lantai ada sepasang tangan kekar yang berhasil menangkapnya.

"Hey, kau baik-baik saja?"

**Deg!**

Gaara tersentak kaget, ditariknya dengan paksa kesadaran yang sudah hampir meninggalkannya. Ya, ia kenal suara ini. Suara seseorang yang selalu ia perhatikan namun juga seseorang yang selalu ia hindari. Perlahan Gaara mendongakkan kepalanya. Walau buram dia tahu milik siapa rambut pirang itu. Milik siapa mata biru itu. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa kau terlihat sangat khawatir senpai? Apa terjadi sesuatu padamu? Bau ini, jadi seperti ini ya bau senpai. Segar, aku ingin lebih lama menciumnya. Tapi, semuanya gelap dan tubuhku terasa melayang.

"Hey, apa yang terjadi?"

"Gaara!"

"Gaara! Sayang.."

'Kankuro-nii dan Temari-nee, kalian datang menjemputku ya... gelap nee-san... nii-san... aku...takut...'

.

.

.

.

Sudah dua hari sejak terakhir kali Sakura melihat Gaara, dan sekarang dia tak menemukan Gaara dimanapun. Sakura sampai bertanya pada teman sekelasnya tentang keberadaan Gaara.

**Brak!**

"Naruto! Naruto! Kau harus ikut denganku." Seiring dengan suara pintu yang dibuka dengan paksa terdengar pula suara teriakan Sakura.

"Ada apa Sakura-chan?" Tanya Naruto yang heran melihat wajah panic teman sekelas sekaligus kakak sepupunya itu.

"Kau harus ikut denganku." Ucap Sakura lagi.

"Kemana? Kelas kan sebentar lagi di mulai," Ucap Naruto yang masih asik ngobrol dengan teman-teman sekelasnya.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi Sakura segera meraih tangan Naruto dan menyeretnya keluar. Tak memperdulikan teriakan Naruto dan tatapan bingung teman-teman sekelasnya. Gadis itu terus saja menyeret si pirang sampai ke suatu tempat.

"Rumah sakit?" Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Memangnya siapa yang sakit?" Lagi-lagi hanya tarikan yang diterima Naruto sebagai jawaban.

"Masuklah," Ucap Sakura saat sampai disebuah pintu kamar rumah sakit. Naruto menatap bingung lalu memutuskan untuk masuk.

"Eh? Apa aku salah kamar?" Tanya Naruto bingung saat melihat dua orang yang tengah menangis di sisi ranjang.

Si gadis berkunci empat menatap Naruto dengan tatapan mata yang menyiratkan kepedihan mendalam. Rasanya Naruto pernah melihat orang itu.

"Sebaiknya kita keluar dulu Temari," Ucap pria berambut coklat yang memiliki sorot mata sama.

Naruto hanya menatap dalam diam saat kedua orang itu melewatinya. Karena penasaran Naruto mulai melangkahkan kakinya dan melihat siapa yang tengah berbaring di atas ranjang.

"Gaa-Gaara!? Ya Tuhan dia pucat sekali. Sakura cepat panggil dokter!" Sakura hanya menggeleng.

"Mereka bilang Gaara tersenyum disaat terakhirnya," Ucap Sakura pilu.

"Apa maksudmu Sakura!?"

"Gaara sudah tidak ada Naruto. Dia sudah meninggal. Dia menderita penyakit parah sejak 4 tahun lalu, dan aku baru tahu sekarang. Hiks.." Air mata Sakura meluncur dengan derasnya.

"Bohong! Kau bohong!" Pekik Naruto.

"Itulah alasannya kenapa dia selalu melihatmu dari jauh, dia sangat mencintaimu Naruto..hiks..sejak dua tahun yang lalu..tapi dia tak ingin kau tahu." Isak Sakura.

"Bohong.. ini pasti lelucon..." Naruto Nampak terguncang.

"Sekarang aku mengerti apa maksud ucapannya beberapa hari yang lalu.." Sakura teringat akan kejadian di pagi hari saat dia lagi-lagi memergoki Gaara yang tengah memperhatikan Naruto.

"Dia selalu ada untukmu.. payung itu.. dan bento itu.. juga semua yang terjadi selama dua tahun ini.. semuanya... dialah malaikat penolongmu Naruto.. hiks..Gaara yang selalu memberinya untukmu."

"Kenapa? Kenapa seperti ini? Kenapa aku tidak pernah diberi tahu?" Ucap Naruto dengan suara yang bergetar.

"Maaf..hiks..maafkan aku..." Sakura tak mampu lagi untuk tak menangis sejadinya.

"Aku bahkan belum sempat menyatakan cintaku," Naruto meraih wajah Gaara dengan berlinang air mata.

"Kenapa kau pergi Gaara? Tak tahukah kau bahwa aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu sebelum kau mencintaiku..jauh sebelum itu Gaara..aku yang lebih dulu menyukaimu..aku takut kau membenciku..aku takut kau menjauhiku. Seandainya saja aku tahu kau juga menyukaiku Gaara." Naruto memeluk tubuh Gaara dengan sangat erat. Tubuh yang dingin tak bernyawa.

"Hiks..Gaaraaa!" Temari yang menyaksikan dan mendengar dari luar sudah tak mampu lagi menahan ledakan emosinya. Gadis itu menangis.. menangis sejadi jadinya dalam pelukan Kankuro sang adik yang juga menitikan air matanya.

"Kenapa? Hiks.. kenapa Gaara? Kenapa kebahagiaan selalu menjauhi Gaara.. hiks.. Kankuro! Jawab aku!" Pekik Temari histeris sambil mencengkram baju bagian depan yang dipakai Kankuro.

"Tenanglah kak.. jangan seperti ini." Kankuro memeluk erat sang kakak yang sudah tak mampu berdiri lagi.

Ingatan akan tingkah aneh Gaara semalam kembali berputar dengan jelas di dalam benak Temari dan Kankuro.

Sakura sudah tak mampu menyaksikan semua kesedihan ini dan berlari keluar. Bersandar pada dinginnya dinding rumah sakit. Seandainya dia tahu lebih cepat.

"Aku mencintaimu Gaara.. sangat mencintaimu.." Naruto mengecup bibir Gaara yang terasa dingin.

"Gomennasai..."

**Flash Back**

8 Tahun lalu saat Naruto masih kelas 4 SD

"Huh jadi pulang kesorean deh gara-gara di hukum." Keluh Naruto kecil sambil berjalan menelusuri bahu jalan. Melintasi taman yang terlihat sangat sepi.

"Kuma-chan..Kuma-chan.." Terdengar suara riang kekanakan seorang bocah laki-laki.

"Kuma? Beruang?" Naruto celingukan mencari asal suara dan melihat apakan ada beruang di sekitarnya.

"Waah..Kuma-chan makannya banyak ya.." Suara itu pun terdengar lagi. Karena penasaran Naruto berlari ke dalam taman dan di sana dia melihat ada bocah berambut merah tengah asik bermain dengan anak anjing berwarna coklat.

"Kuma-chan kau mau lagi?" Tanya sang bocah sambil memberikan potongan roti.

"Bukannya itu anak anjing?" Tanya Naruto yang nongol dari belakang.

"Iya, namanya Kuma-chan." Jawab si bocah berambut merah dengan senyum polosnya.

Blush...

'Aku jatuh cinta' Ucap Naruto spontan di dalam hati.

"Seharusnya Inu-chan kan? Kenapa Kuma-chan?" Tanya Naruto sambil ikut berjongkok.

"Karena dia mirip 'Kuma', lihat telinganya pendek kan?" Jawab si bocah sambil mengangkat anak anjing tersebut.

"Hahahaaa..iya telinganya pendek." Naruto tertawa lepas. "Apa anak anjing ini milikmu?" Tanya Naruto.

"Bukan, aku baru melihatnya. Mungkin punya orang yang tinggal di sekitar sini." Jawab si bocah polos. Naruto menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangan. Memperhatikan si bocah merah sambil tersenyum.

"Gaara! Ayo kemari, kita pulang sekarang." Teriak sesorang di ujung taman.

"Haaaii..Nee-saaann..." Jawab Gaara sambil beranjak bangun dan berlari. "Aku pulang dulu ya.. um.." Gaara nampak berpikir. Telujuknya diketuk-ketukkan di dagu. "Neko-chan!" Seru Gaara pada Naruto.

"Haa.. Neko-chan?" Naruto menunjuk wajahnya sendiri.

"Hu'um.." Gaara mengangguk. "Itu.. ada kumis kucingnya." Ucap Gaara sambil menunjuk wajah Naruto.

"Gaara, sayang.. nii-san mu sudah menunggu di mobil." Teriak seorang gadis berkuncir 4.

"Sampai jumpa.." Pamit Gaara sambil berlari menuju sang kakak.

Naruto hanya menatap dalam diam. Terpesona pada sosok berambut merah yang ia yakin usianya 2-3 tahun dibawahnya. Sampai sosok yang ia tahu bernama Gaara itu hilang dari pandangannya.

"EEEEHHH!? Aku lupa memberi tahu namakuuuu...!" Teriak Naruto sambil menjambak rambutnya.

**End of flash back**

"Sejak hari itu aku terus mengingatmu dan datang ke taman, berharap bisa bertemu denganmu lagi di sana." Ucap Naruto sambil menggenggam tangan Gaara yang dingin.

"Dan saat kelas tiga SMP akhirnya aku bisa melihatmu lagi. Kau masuk ke sekolah yang sama denganku. Saat itu ku pikir aku akan mati karena terlalu senang." Naruto tertawa dengan air mata yang masih terus mengalir.

"Walau kau tak ingat siapa aku, sudah cukup bagiku bisa melihatmu. Salahku yang tak memperkenalkan diri waktu itu."

Naruto kembali mengecup bibir yang terasa dingin itu. Oh Tuhan kenapa kau menghukum ku seperti ini? Kenapa kau membunuhku tanpa mencabut yawaku sendiri? Kenapa kau ambil dia secepat ini?

'Aku mencintaimu Gaara.' Ucap Naruto dalam hati sambil mencium tangan Gaara.

Tuhan..

Jika..

Kau..

Berkenan..

Izinkan..

Aku..

Menjaganya..

Dalam..

Hidupku..

Naruto bersumpah dia merasakan pergerakan kecil di tangannya.

"Nghh.." Sebuah lenguhan lemah sudah cukup untuk membuat mata Naruto membelalak sempurna.

"Gaa-Gaara!" Demi Tuhan ini nyata. Mata sewarna jade itu terbuka walau terlihat sayu. Dada itu pun terlihat naik turun dengan ritme yang cepat.

"Nee...san...nii...san..." Ucap Gaara lemah.

"SIAPAPUN CEPAT PANGGIL DOKTER!" Teriak Naruto dari dalam. "Gaara masih hidup br*ng**K! Dia bernafas!"

Teriakan Naruto membuat Kankuro yang berada di luar naik pitam. Niat hati ingin memukul Naruto namun saat melihat sosok adik tersayangnya bernafas membuat Kankuro mengurungkan niatnya dan segera berlari menuju ruang dokter.

"Gaara!" Temari segera berlari dan memeluk Gaara. Sakura menangis haru. Inikah yang namanya keajaiban cinta?

"Di..ngin..nee.." Ucap Gaara pelan.

"Ini nee-san sayang, nee-san peluk." Ucap Temari berusaha menghangatkan Gaara.

"Gaara bertahanlah..aku di sini." Ucap Naruto sambil menggenggam tangan Gaara.

"Naru..to-senpai?" Ucap Gaara saat menyadari keberadaan Naruto.

"Iya Gaara, Naruto ada di sini." Ucap Temari sambil melepaskan pelukannya. Air mata haru terus mengalir tanpa bisa di tahan.

"Kumohon Gaara, jangan tinggalkan aku lagi. Aku mencintaimu." Air mata pun mengalir dengan deras di mata sewarna sapphire itu. Kedua tangan Naruto menggenggam sebelah tangan Gaara.

Tak lama dokter dan beberapa orang perawat datang bersama Kankuro dan mulai melakukan pemeriksaan.

"Bagaimana hasilnya?" Tanya Kankuro.

"Ini sungguh keajaiban Tuhan. Aku yang sudah puluhan tahun menjadi dokter tak akan percaya jika tak melihatnya secara langsung." Ucap seorang wanita berkuncir dua.

"Lalu kondisinya?" Tanya Temari.

"Kalian mempunyai adik yang sangat baik. Ku rasa Tuhan juga sangat mencintainya, bahkan penyakit kanker yang sudah di derita Gaara sejak lama tak ada lagi di dalam tubuhnya." Ucap Tsunade sang dokter.

"Maksudmu adik kami sekarang sudah sembuh?" Tanya Temari dengan sejuta harapan.

"Iya, sembuh TOTAL." Tsunade tersenyum.

"Syukurlah Gaara.." Temari menghela nafas lega dan menangis bahagia.

"Terimakasih Tuhan.." Kankuro mengusap air matanya yang tak mau berhenti mengalir.

.

.

.

"Sayang, bagaimana perasaanmu?" Tanya Temari saat sudah kembali ke kamar perawatan Gaara. Naruto dan Sakura masih setia berada di dalam kamar.

"Lebih...baik.." Jawab Gaara pelan. "Nee.." Panggil Gaara sambil berusaha menggerakkan tangannya.

"Tidak apa-apa sayang, nanti juga bisa bergerak lagi." Ucap Temari sambil mengelus rambut sang adik.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Naruto pada Kankuro yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Dokter bilang Gaara harus menjalani therapy. Karena tubuhnya sempat mati dia harus memulai dari awal. Belajar bicara dengan lancar, menggerakkan tangan dan terakhir berjalan." Jelas Kankuro.

"Apa boleh kalau aku juga ikut menjaganya?" Tanya Naruto dengan penuh harapan.

"Kau memang harus bertanggung jawab menjaga Gaara, dasar bodoh!" Sakura menjitak kepala Naruto. Membuat si empunya meringis. Kankuro dan Temari tersenyum.

"Bagaimana Gaara?" Tanya Temari dengan senyum menggoda.

"Nee.." Wajah Gaara merona merah.

"Ada apa? Apa adikku ini malu pada nee-san nya?" Temari mengacak-ngacak puncak kepala Gaara.

"Sepertinya Gaara juga tidak keberatan,'' Ucap Kankuro. "Naruto, terimakasih."

"Eh?" Naruto bingung.

"Terimakasih Karena sudah membawa keajaiban bagi kami." Lanjut Kankuro sambil terus tersenyum melihat sang adik yang tengah di goda kakak sulungnya.

"Tidak, akulah yang seharusnya berterimakasih." Naruto tersenyum.

"Terimakasih karena Sakura-chan sudah membawaku ke sini. Terimakasih karena Tuhan sudah mengabulkan permohonanku. Dan.." Naruto berjalan mendekati Gaara dan Temari.

**Cup!**

Semua mata terbelalak tak terkacuali Gaara saat si pirang mencium keningnya.

"Terimakasih karena kau mau kembali dan mengizinkan ku menjagamu." Ucap Naruto kemudian nyengir.

**TBC**

**Omake**

"Gaara kau ingat Kuma-chan?" Tanya Naruto pada Gaara yang tengah duduk di kursi roda. Hari ini jatah Naruto yang menjaga Gaara di Rumah Sakit. Dan kini si pirang sedang menemani Gaara di taman Rumah Sakit.

"Ku...ma..?" Tanya Gaara bingung.

"Iya, Kuma-chan." Naruto berjongkok di hadapan Gaara yang duduk di kursi roda. "8 tahun lalu di taman. Kau bermain dengan Kuma-chan kan?" Tanya Naruto mengingatkan Gaara.

"De..la..pan..ta..hun..?"

"Ya, anak anjing bertelinga pendek yang kau beri nama Kuma-chan." Ucap Naruto lagi. "Kau ingat?"

Gaara mengangguk bertanda bahwa dia mengingatnya.

"Aku Neko-chan." Naruto nyengir.

"..!?" Mata Gaara terbelalak sempurna. Jadi? Naruto-senpai adalah anak yang waktu itu? Pantas aku seperti pernah melihatnya saat pertama masuk SMP dulu.

"Heheheee, yang jatuh cinta duluan itu aku lhoo.." Ucap Naruto sambil nyengir.

Fin

Semoga berkenan.. jangan lupa sumbangan reviewnya..


End file.
